One for the Money
was the second episode of Season 3 of The Golden Girls, also the 53rd overall episode of the series. Summary As Sophia reveals her plan to get more money, the girls reflect on other times they made money. Plot As Dorothy, Rose and Blanche have a Take Out Pizza, Sophia gives the girls water to try, she questions if it's nice, if it's something they would buy which and they would and Sophia reveals she got it from the hose saying that she going to sell it. As the girls tut her she reminds them of the time they did Catering. They were planning a large wedding with a great deal of Chicken to cook, then someone at the door late at night, it's Priscilla the Bride, she is going to stop the wedding due to her finding out Ramone slept with her best friend. When Ramone calls up, the girls plan to get the couple together again, it works only for Priscilla to reveal that she and Ramone are to elope. Dorothy gifts Priscilla a crystal vase but when she leaves Dorothy calls the police to report the vase stolen. Sophia explains that she wants to buy a new Television to watch Mash which has finished. Dorothy remembers the time Sophia try to buy a TV before years before. Picture It Brooklyn, April 1954. Sophia took in sewing and Salvadore came home to a TV Dinner, Dorothy came over to ask Sophia if she could look after the kids so Dorothy could buy a new TV Set, but Sophia refused saying that TV was just a fad but Dorothy's threat of sending the kids to Stan's Mother was enough for Sal to make Sophia admit she's going to buy one for Dorothy's 10th Anniversary that's why she's doing work. Dorothy admits she's buying it for Sal's Birthday and so she and Sophia make a plan to both chip in and buy their TVs to bring the family closer. As there is one more piece of Pizza left Sophia takes it despite her preference for Home Made only to throw it aside, when Dorothy scolds her for not wanting it anyway she claims that she's always being left out of things referring to a Dance that she wasn't invited to. It was a Marathon and Blanche's date Marty was annoyed that she didn't tell him that it was a dance till you drop competition, she admits she wants the $1000 to land a doctor, however she discovered that Dorothy and Rose have also entered. As the competition goes on people are dropping like flies but when Rose tells her date Dave a story, Dorothy claims a foul but Rose argues that they are tired but Dorothy and her date Russ dances wildly to In The Mood, Blanche and Marty follow on but Rose does a solo with to Sing, Sing, Sing and she does handstands and splits. As 4 of the dancers left Marty gives up due to a twisted ankle, Blanche gets a replacement partner, but Russ gives into pain ending Dorothy's chances and Dave's wife comes in meaning Rose is out and Blanche wins even though Dorothy and Rose dance together. In the end Blanche allowed Dorothy and Rose a little of the money, Sophia then questions if she could sell her Pasta Sauce looking at a jar of Newman's Own but Dorothy remarks if her face could beat Paul Newman's which has Sophia giving up. Trivia * First Physical Appearance of Sid Melton as Sal, his voice was only heard in A Piece of Cake. * If Dorothy's 10th Wedding Annaivesty was in 1954 that means Stan served in World War Two, not the Korean War. * Sophia's obsession with money to buy a TV would reappear in Ebb Tide but if From Here to the Pharmacy is to be believed the money was always there. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes